The overall objective of this project is to develop a database researchers can access to conduct international comparisons. There is considerable interest in international comparisons among policy makers, health service researchers, pharmaceutical and equipment manufacturers and others. However, no readily accessible datasets is available to support this type of research. Such a database would be accessed by researchers in multiple countries and will foster transfer of data and knowledge between countries. To develop the database, the following technical and procedural issues will be addressed: * Sources of Data and Countries to be included, * Desired data elements for comparison, * Construction and Verification of dataset * Development of a user-friendly front-end, * Method for updating the database over time. The objectives for Phase I are to: 1) Identify data sources in addition to the OECD, WH0 and Johns Hopkins datasets, 2) Identify data element to be included by reviewing dataset contents, 3) Develop a method for handling missing data, and 4) Illustrate the use of the data via a publishable research article comparing several countries on a common variable. Phase II objectives will be to expand the scope of the database, merge existing files, and development of a user-friendly access System.